Becoming one
by Neacle
Summary: This is a ONESHOT of two OC:s from WoW, uploaded on Fanfiction 'cause it's still from a existing game. Races, places and lore  Sharing a room for the first time with the one she love, against her brother's arguments. Luna McCoy x Joseph McClaw


Projekt XXX

Luna looked around her, fascinated by the artitecture and the colours of the night elven capital.

"This is amazing!" she shrieked and ran before the others, looking around, took everything in. So this was their new home then. Darnassus, the capital of the proud Night elves. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and thought back on how they had ended up here. Worgen attacking their city, she and her brother got bitten, as well as her love...She opened her eyes again and looked back at the group she now called her family. Her twenty minutes older twin brother Luke, the mischivious William McFang, the calculated Patrick McFury...and Joseph...She looked at him a little while, watching his features, the way he talked, the way he walked at a steady phase and the way he looked at her...Wait...looked at her? He had been staring at her while she watched him, without her notice.

Luna quickly turned around, her cheeks red as blood. Joseph chuckled to himself and went back to talking to the others. But in secret he still glanced at her through his bangs. Her glossy black hair flowed down her back and he found himself looking slightly at her butt. He quickly looked away, cursing himself for thinking something so rash. But on the other hand...they had come closer to eachother since their reunite in Duskhaven, a while after they got bitten. They had...talked about more intimated things...but then she had got stuck in catform and the plans had slightly fainted. But now they were in Darnassus and the archdruids had helped her, and now he couldn't get her off his mind. Her scent was filling his head to a point of no return and he couldn't control himself anymore. He wanted her, now.

They had stopped at the inn, Luke thought that it would be good to get settled there before they moved on.

"Let's hire a room Luna." he said to his sister and patted her on the head. "It's much better than to sleep on the small beds here."

Luna took her eyes from a strange plant and looked up at her brother.

"Hire a room? The two of us?"

Her brother nodded.

"But..." She trailed off and traced her eyes to Joseph that sat a few yards away, patting his mastiff Baskerville. He looked up and met her eyes and they stared at eachother. Acting braver than she thought, Luna looked back at her brother and met his eyes.

"I want a room with Joseph." she said firmly and looked into his eyes. Luke froze and stared at his sister. Did she just...say that she wanted to share a room...with him?

"What...?" he hissed and closed in on her. But before he could start one of his speaches about responsibility and other stuff, Patrick and William popped up behind him.

"Luke, old friend!" William said and laid an arm around him. "What do you say we three grab a drink or two, hm?"

Luke didn't have a chance to answer before the two worgen had dragged him away to the bar. Luna sighed in relief and looked over at Joseph. He grinned to himself and slid his hand through his hair.

"So...you want to share a room with me, yes?" he smirked and met her eyes. Luna blushed and looked away.

"I...If it's okay with you." she stuttered and looked down at the strange plant again. Joseph chuckled and got up from the chair. He walked over to her, sat down beside her and put a arm around her. She looked up and met his skyblue eyes.

"It would be an honour..." he smiled and put his forehead against hers.

(nutid startar)

The room was surprisingly far away from the inn and they had to walk a bit to get to it. It was a large room, with purplich wooden walls and floor, dark-blue glass windows that covered the wall opposite from the door, a few furnishings and a bed with silken sheets. Luna stands still for a while, stunned by the beautiful room. Joseph watches her as she looks around in the room, as exited as a little child. He smiles to himself. She didn't feel like a seventeen year old girl, soon to be eightteen. He was twenty-one and he felt much more mature than her, but she had her moments when she felt older, that she had. And he dearly hoped that she could show that side of her now, for him.

Luna stands there, in the middle of the room and suddenly realizes one thing.

"_I'm alone with Joseph..." _Sure, she had been alone with him before, but not like this. They hadn't hired a room to be alone in, and it was her idea too...

Her thoughts suddenly gets interrupted when two strong arms gently embraces her and she can feel Josephs breath on her neck. She shivers and turns her head to meet his gaze. His blue eyes has darkened and she can feel his desire through his smell and passionate eyes.

"Joseph..." she murmurs and bends her neck to give him better access. She blushes heavily for being so bold but finds that she doesn't care. Joseph slowly starts to kiss her up her neck, and then moves to her jawline to then kiss her down her throat. Luna is silent, but he can hear small moans escape from her mouth. He glances at her pale lips, want to taste them as well, want to taste all of her. He finally releases her and turns her face to him. She puts her arms around him and buries her face in his chest. He looks down at the gentle creature that he loves so much and want so much. He buries his nose in her hair and breaths in her smell, her everything, until he is overfilled with only her. Luna looks up and meets his gaze, her cheeks burning. He looks down at her and gently cups her chin, tilts it up and kisses her once again, this time on her lips. He holds her like that for a moment, until both needs to breath and lets her go. She breaths deeply and once again buries her face in his chest. He smiles softly to himself and lifts her head so he can look at her face.

"Luna..." he whispers softly. "Is...it okay?" Her answer will decide. Her answer is the red thread. He swallows and looks into her emerald eyes. She meets his gaze and slowly, so slowly approaches his ear to whisper back.

"Yes..." she says and smiles warmly, cupping his face in her small hands and this time, she is the one that kisses him. He closes his eyes and passionately kisses her back. They kiss each other like that for a while, until Luna slowly opens her mouth, inviting him in. Joseph opens his eyes for a brief moment, chocked by her suddenly boldness, but soon closes them again. He plays with her tongue for a while, until she starts to trace her slim fingers down his chest. He moans in her mouth and slowly starts to unbutton her vest. She does the same and soon he stands before her, bare chested. She has seen him shirtless before, but now it's different. She runs her fingers down his chest, starting from his shoulders. She accidentally rubs her fingers over his nipples and he grunts and grabs her shoulders.

"S...sorry..." she whispers, blushing heavily, and starts to take her hands away, but he grabs them before they are completely away.

"It's okay..." he mumbles. "You can...continue."

Luna swallows and puts her hands on his chest once again. Meanwhile, Joseph continues to unbutton her vest, then her shirt, until she doesn't wear anything more than a linen. The fabric is slightly translucent and he can see her breasts and dusky nipples. Luna sees his gaze, blushes and looks away. He gives her a questioning look and puts his hand under her chin to turn her to him.

"I'm...not that womanly...am I?" she mumbles and refuses to meet his eyes. Joseph sighs and smiles warmly.

"You are perfect." he whispers and puts his other hand on her right breast. She gasps a little but still doesn't look at him. He ignores it and looks down at her chest, seeing that her breast fits perfectly in his palm. "See?" he asks and smiles. "We fit perfectly." He embraces her and her curves follows his form. She smiles weakly and shyly kisses his chest. He lets her go and starts to finger on the knot keeping her linen together. She still blushes, but looks down at his hands, following his every move. At last, the fabric joins the other clothes and he looks at her, enchanted by her beauty. He gazes at her perfectly creamy skin, her raven black, long hair, her slim figure, her beautiful legs and her emerald eyes. She blushes and slowly starts to take off her long kilt, but he stops her, falling down on his knees.

"Let me do it...Luna." he says and looks up at her. She gives him a questioning look, but nods. He puts his hands on her hips and slowly traces his fingertips along her hipbones until he reaches the belt. He quickly takes it off, and the kilt soon thereafter.

"Are you in a hurry?" Luna asks him and smiles. He doesn't say anything, instead he starts kissing her belly, and slowly moves up to her bellybutton. She shivers and puts her hands on his head. Soon, she sits down on the floor as well so he can reach every part of her body without standing up. He kisses her along her torso, from her bellybutton, up the valley between her breasts until he reaches her mouth, kissing it passionately. She moans, loader than before and rubs his chest with her delicate fingers. He starts to kiss her more and on different places until she's quivering and gasping of pleasure. She leans against his shoulder, panting deeply. He presses her against him and run his hands down her spine until he reaches the edge of her underpants. She slowly gets up on her knees so he easily can take them off. Meantime Luna traces her fingertips to his pants, slowly unbuttoning them. He gets up on his knees as well and bends his legs so she can slide them off his thighs and calves until he wears nothing but his undies. With their bodies pressed against each other, she can feel his erection against her thigh and blushes slightly. He blushes as well but eases the tension by kissing her neck and jawline. She moans and presses against his member. He slowly lets go of her, just to lift her up and carry her to the bed, kissing her delightfully. He sits down on the silken sheets with her in his lap, kissing her until her whole body is nothing but his. She slowly starts to pull his underwear off and he bends his back so she easily can get rid of them. He finds her gazing at his erection and whimpers when she gently traces down his hipbones to his shaft. She lightly strokes the sensitive flesh and he _growls_ of pleasure. She surprises him by pushing him backwards. He lands gently on his back and she crawls over him, kissing his shaft, up to his bellybutton and further up until she comes to his neck. Luna gently starts to kiss him up his throat, following his jaw and up to his ear. She wants to pleasure him too before they move on. He gasps and she can feel his member press against her belly. She blushes slightly and hides her face in his hair for a moment. He discovers her unease and gently starts to kiss her ear and neck while rubbing his hand up and down her back. She slowly relaxes and looks up from his hair. His sits up and lays her on the sheets, smiling faintly.

"Luna...?" he mumbles and crawls over her and at last rests on his elbows, with her right under him.

She closes her eyes and nods slowly. That was the sign. He carefully tries to adjust his erection against her slick entrance when he suddenly finds her hands gently tries to help. He looks down at her and she smiles warmly, making him relax. She adjusts his member and gently presses it against her entrance. Joseph takes a deep breath and gently pushes forward, entering her slowly. Luna gasps and grabs his arms for reassurance. He gently continues but stops when he's met by a barrier. He slowly pushes forward and Luna let's out a small cry. Joseph gently kisses her forehead and continues until the barrier is gone.

"Are...you alright?" he gently asks and strokes her chin.

Luna nods slowly and smiles.

"Yes...it's okay..." she whispers and gently kisses him on the mouth. "You can...continue."

He nods and carefully pushes forward. Luna gasps and pushes forward as well to meet him halfway. Joseph pushes one last time, and they are one.

Both are panting and Luna whimpers for a moment. They look at each other and Joseph admires her in the purplish light, her flushed skin and her dark hair, falling around her like a halo. After a while he slowly starts to move against her heated body. Luna moans in pleasure and gasps but she wants _more._ She slowly starts to push against him as well to join him in their heated dance. Joseph gasps but quickly responds and soon they find a rhythm together. They move around each other, over each other and under each other when Luna suddenly stops, stunned by so much heat building up between them. Joseph slides one hand down her back to press her hips against him when he suddenly stops as well. Luna gasps and arches her back in pleasure when her inner walls starts to clench around his erection. He shivers in pleasure and approaches her slowly, kissing her passionately on the mouth, up her neck and down her throat until the sensation between them almost becomes unbearable. Luna cries out in pleasure and suddenly starts rocking against him so fast that Joseph almost can't keep up. The inner walls clenches harder around him and Luna comes with such strong force that she's taking him with her over the edge.

In the bar, Luke lies over the table, completely smashed after all the drinks and desperately wonders what his sister might be doing now. William and Patrick both lies on the floor, to the innkeepers huge dismay and she seriously wonders how she's going to get them away from there.

In the dark room, on the elven bed with the silken sheets lies two exhausted, warm bodies curled up around each other. Joseph holds his beloved under his arm and she's breathing slowly, so slowly with her face buried in his chest.

"I will never let you go Luna..." he whispers in her ear and presses a warm kiss against her head. She mumbles something familiar and rubs her delicate hands over his chest. He smiles to himself, thinking how foolish he was to have given her up before.

"Nothing will keep us apart." he whispers and she looks up at him and smiles warmly. "No invasion, no war and no curse."

She reaches up and kisses him on the mouth.

"Nothing..." she whispers back and at that moment Joseph is close on taking her again, but strains himself. Another time.

Luna meets his eyes, a playing smile is decorating her face.

"What is it?" he asks her, confused.

She curls closer to him and places her arms around him.

"When can we do this again?"


End file.
